The Saviour Of Xenotime
by Ammykace
Summary: The legendary story of how Edward Elric saved Xenotime from a tyrant - by Sellrus Ginthram. Russ/Ed


The Story of the Saviour of Xenotime

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, in the corner of Amestris was the town of Xenotime. The people in Xenotime were prosperous and lived well, gold mines fueling their income and trade. One day, the gold began to dry up and was no longer available for the people to use. Depression ran rampant then, people became downtrodden due to the lack of prospect in financial security to come. A man appeared then, named Magwar who promised he would research hard to find a cure to the problem – he would make the Philosopher's Stone and that would solve all their problems. The people rejoiced and helped build him a mansion on a hill where he could research as much as he needed to.

Magwar had a partner once, a man named Nash Tringham. They worked together and found a mysterious vane of red water that could be crystallized into the stone. Magwar thought it was a good idea to use it on pregnant women and the stone would crystallize within them. Nash was opposed to the idea, so he left the partnership, before he perished.

The town remained dormant and without gold, and so the people began to lose heart again. Then two young teens, who identified themselves as Edward and Alphonse Elric breezed into town and were given jobs researching with Magwar.

The town's hopes were raised again as they waited and prayed for the gold that never came.

One day, the real Edward and Alphonse Elric passed by, lured by the stories that the stone was in the works. Though shunned as impersonators, they went to find these 'fake' Elrics and give them a piece of their mind.

The dashing boy who was the fake Edward was unwilling to participate however, and beat the short boy in a feat of strength. His charisma however was no match for the true Edward's and he was soon captivated by the smaller one's beauty and mannerisms. The true Edward, although rude, definitely had a way of sweeping in and helping people so that they never forgot him. He was a legend, after all.

The second time two met, it was revealed that the two impostors were Nash Tringham's sons and they had wanted to help the town instead of their late father. Although true Ed was disgusted with that, not being one for being strung along by someone else's legacy, he agreed that Magwar's plans to harm the townspeople were just wrong and they needed to stop him.

Nash's oldest son, the dashing Russell came up with the plan that they had to steal Magwar's budding stone, while Edward did the dirty work. Unfortunately for both of them, Magwar was not so easily fooled, and therefore he opened fire on them both. Things were tense as they ducked behind a pillar but as Edward went to make his counter-strike, Magwar disappeared down into the red water reserves. Because red water is dangerous, neither Ed nor Russell wanted to go down and chase him, and coincidentally, Magwar was never seen again.

Just as they were leaving the mansion, with their little brothers in tow, Edward performed another large feat of alchemy when the red water came rushing out, threatening to overtake the town. He erected a large barrier, so no one got hurt and then the Tringham brothers used an array to make the trees suck up the water and dissipate, saving the town once again.

The younger brothers headed back to Vercio's, a merchant, while Edward had to disassemble his barrier, but like a whirlwind, he had swept in and and stolen the older Tringham's heart. Upon finally leaving the town of Xenotime, now safe and sound, he took Russell's heart with him. Many years later, they reunited and sealed it with a kiss, living happily ever after.

The end.

Edward gaped at the book he held in his hand. "Where... do you pick up this crap?"

Russell smiled and shrugged. "What? It's just a story book from Xenotime. It's really popular."

The older man sighed and pointed at the author's name, one 'Sellrus Ginthram' and tapped it a few times, giving Russell a look.

"...What?"

"YOU wrote this crap! And don't you tell me otherwise, I won't believe it for more then a minute."

Russell smiled and shrugged. "I'm not telling."

"You don't have to tell! I already know!"

There was a cackle from the younger one as he bolted, to let Edward's irritation move from almost exploding to mild rage. He clearly needed some time alone. Besides, if there was anyone more qualified to write adventures of the elder Elric's journeys, he didn't know them. 'Sellrus' snickered and disappeared into their study. It was time that another Elric epic needed to grace the shelves of Xenotime bookstores once more.


End file.
